


Miss Wally

by WritingEmi



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable Dick Grayson, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: yj_anon_meme, Crushes, F/M, Family, Female Wally West, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jealous Dick Grayson, Jealousy, Overprotective, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEmi/pseuds/WritingEmi
Summary: Robin learns something new about Wally and it changes everything.From a YJ Anon Meme Prompt many years ago: Kid Flash never hid the fact she was a girl. She just happens to be very flat chested and have rather slim hips, and she has to bind her chest for running anyway otherwise, well, that's just super uncomfortable. She's never revealed her ID to the Young Justice team; the same way no one knows who Robin is, no one knows who Kid Flash is. Flash never introduced her as his niece, only his sidekick. And her voice, well even at her age some guys hadn't gone through puberty yet so some of them still had high voices too. She prefers short hair - better for running. It's not her fault everyone thinks she's a guy.





	Miss Wally

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of moving some of my old fics into A3O. This was written during the first season of Young Justice, so sorry for the inaccuracies!

Part 1

It was an interesting day at Mount Justice to say the least.

The team was sparring and showing off to each other what Black Canary had taught them during one-on-one trainings before she left for the evening. Kid Flash was feeling rather confident about his abilities and had challenged Superboy. Instead of engaging in the fight though, he ran circles around Superboy, using dodges and evasive maneuvers that Black Canary taught him and frustrating the other teen. Robin heckled his friend to actually start fighting and Kid Flash, looking over his shoulder, snapped back at Robin, taking his eyes off of Superboy.

By the time Kid Flash looked back at his opponent, Superboy was already launching his attack. Kid Flash managed to jump back, avoiding being tackled to the ground, but Superboy’s fingers got caught in the fabric of Kid Flash’s uniform and tore a chunk out of it. Holding the yellow spandex in his hand, Superboy saw that he had torn off something else.

“What is this?” Superboy asked, holding up a bandage.

Kid Flash’s face went bright red and he covered his chest.

“Damn it, KF! Why didn’t you tell us you were injured?” Robin started stomping over to his friend.

“I’m not hurt!” Kid Flash said hastily. “I use those bandages to bind my boobs!”

“Yeah right. Let me see your injury.” Robin snorted as he pried away Kid Flash’s arms to examine his friend’s wound. But Wally was telling the truth, he wasn’t injured and instead Robin found himself staring at something completely different.

It took Robin a full ten seconds to comprehend what he was looking at.

A pair of small, bare, perky breasts.

A pair of breasts on his best friend. 

His male best friend, Wally West.

Another five seconds went by and he realized that there was a freckle above the left nipple.

“Dude! Don’t stare!” Kid Flash pulled her arms away from Robin, shoving him away and covering herself. “Hey Supey, since you trashed my uniform, wanna let me borrow your shirt there?”

Superboy wordlessly handed Kid Flash his shirt.

“Jeez, Rob, way to completely get a peep at my goods! And without even buying me dinner!” Kid Flash turned around for some privacy and slipped the shirt over her head. Turning back around, she glared at her best friend.

“What!? I, I didn’t, I didn’t know! I didn’t know you had goods there!” Robin stuttered, stepping away from Wally.

“What else would be there!?” She motioned angrily at her chest.

“Wally, you are a female?” Aqualad asked cautiously.

“Of course! What else would I be?” Wally sounded like they were the crazy ones.

“I don’t know? A boy!” Artemis cried out. “I mean, your hair, the way you dress, your flirting, and your name is Wally! What else are we supposed to think?”

“It’s not my fault you guys don’t know a girl when you see one.” Wally snorted. “But yeah, my name is kind of tragic. My parents were expecting a boy, they had the name picked out and everything and when I popped out they decided to stick with Wallace. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Wally, I’m not terribly familiar with humans, but everything you do and your appearance is … is like a boy,” Megan looked confused.

“Well, I used to have long hair, but ever since I became Kid Flash I cut it short. I don’t know how you and Artemis get away with running around with long hair like that, but it’s not very good for high speeds. I also bind my chest for running, I don’t want them bouncing or anything like that. Again, how the hell do you two get away with that?” Shrugging Wally continued, “And I just like button up shirts and jeans. I guess you guys never got to see me in my bikini since I wasn’t there for the beach day. Too bad for all of you, I’m totally hot in my bikini.”

“But the flirting!” Artemis was still trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

“Hey, just because you guys can’t appreciate a bombshell like Megan doesn’t mean I can’t. Not surprising though since you all didn’t even notice that I’m a girl. I’d flirt with you too, Artemis, if you weren’t so annoying.”

Robin couldn’t stop staring at Wally as she explained that she let the public believe she was a boy when she became Kid Flash. The Flash thought it’d be easier for the public to accept her as a sidekick at the age of thirteen if they thought she was a boy, so they never corrected the press. Wally wasn’t ashamed of being a girl and she never pretended to be a boy, she just let people make assumptions. However, she was shocked that they all thought she was a boy. Apparently Roy knew she was girl and the bastard didn’t even tell them.

It was hard to accept. The person who was Robin’s bro was a girl.

“Hey, Rob.” Wally’s hand clasped Robin’s shoulder and her eyes were filled with concern. “Are you ok? I didn’t break you, right?”

“No, I’m fine.” He pulled away from her grasp, ignoring the hurt that appeared on her face.

Robin left himself out of the rest of the conversation as his teammates asked Wally a million questions. Wanting to know why she let them think she was a boy, what did the Flash think, did the Justice League know, why she didn’t look more feminine in her Kid Flash suit, and Artemis demanded to know why her female friends hadn’t staged an intervention about her wardrobe. Wally smiled and laughed like she always did, acting exasperated over her lack of curves, that her uncle was way too protective, the Green Lanterns and Batman definitely knew she was a girl, and repeated that it wasn’t her problem they didn’t know a beautiful girl when she was staring them in the face.

When things settled down, Wally approached Robin again as everyone left. “Rob, you’re not ok with this, are you?”

Looking at her he wanted to say that he wasn’t ok with his best friend, his bro, being a girl. As he stared at her though, he saw that Wally was still Wally, the same person who openly accepted Robin, Dick Grayson. She was shocked when Robin first told her his identity, but she quickly recovered and slung her arm around him, teasing him lightly for being a rich boy. Wally was supportive though and she didn’t treat him any differently afterwards. Regardless of her gender she was still the stubborn, loud mouthed, science driven person Robin had known since he was eleven.

“It’ll take awhile to get used to,” Robin admitted, “but you’re still my best friend, you’re still Wally.”

She elbowed him in the ribs with a grin. “Well yeah, who else would I be?”

\---

The next couple weeks showed Dick that there was nothing different with his best friend. Wally didn’t act differently and it was easy to fall back into their normal banter and routine. He got used to knowing that Wally was a girl, even though he often found himself thinking of Wally as a boy. The only thing that changed was that Artemis and Megan engaged with Wally more, taking Wally’s flirting with the Martian with good cheer. Things were basically the same. Until Artemis and Megan intervened.

Who would have thought that a simple yellow sundress would be Dick’s undoing?

One weekend as Wally raced into Mount Justice, wearing her usual attire, she was quickly snatched by Megan and dragged off into the depths of the cave where Artemis was waiting for them. Robin, Conner and Kaldur just shrugged and went about their business. Over hour later, Megan flew into the TV room where the boys were hanging out with a bright smile on her face.

“I would like to introduce Miss Wally West!” Megan announced loudly as Artemis shoved the girl in question into the room.

All three boys gaped at the redhead standing before them.

Blush, lip gloss, eye shadow and eyeliner graced Wally’s face, highlighting her feminine features and made her green eyes look brighter. A couple of butterfly clips were fastened into short red hair. Her fingernails and toenails were painted red, the same shade as the Flash’s uniform. Strappy sandals adorned her feet and a yellow sundress revealed well muscled legs, exposed freckled shoulders, and showed off the gentle swell of her breasts.

Wally almost looked embarrassed as her friends stared at her. “So, uh, what do you think?”

Conner blushed faintly and mumbled, “You look nice.”

Kaldur smiled gently at her. “I cannot believe that we did not know that you were a girl before. You are lovely, Wally.”

Dick’s mouth went dry and his eyes were locked on the freckles that decorated her shoulders. He never realized how _interesting_ little dots along soft skin could be. He never found them interesting before. He quickly noticed that the ones on her shoulders were a little paler than the ones on her face. Actually, they were the same shade as the one Robin had seen on her left—

“Robin! Say something!” Artemis snapped, not letting her and Megan’s hard work go unappreciated.

“Oh, uh, yeah, really pretty,” Dick got out.

“Glad to know you’re still with us, dude,” Wally teased as Robin blushed. “Don’t worry, I know my hot bod blows your mind.”

“We’re going on a girls’ night out!” Megan said excitedly. “We need to show off our hard work the world!”

A girls’ night? Something that Wally could be a part of, but not Robin. Because his best friend was a girl. Artemis and Megan went to go get themselves ready while Wally moved over to Robin, bumping her shoulder against his.

“I guess we’ll have to put off playing videogames until later tonight. I couldn’t really say no, they bought me this dress.” Wally tugged at the thin strap that held up the dress with a half-smile. “It’ll be fun though, I rarely get to do things like this. Maybe I’ll even meet someone.”

Dick narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses, suddenly not liking the thought of a girls’ night. He watched as the girls left the cave, unexplainably mad at Artemis and Megan for including Wally in all of their girly activities. They would be out in Happy Harbor, shopping, talking, and flirting with boys. Wally in her yellow dress, flirting.

“Perhaps we should follow in the girls’ example and do some bonding activities of our own,” Kaldur suggested. 

Robin took out his utility belt and slung it over his body. “I’m following them.”

Male bonding ended up being a mission in stealth. Kaldur was less than thrilled, Conner was indifferent and Robin was determined. They watched as the girls went in and out of stores. Conner complained that they rarely bought anything and he didn’t see the point in it. Kaldur commented on the parallels between his society and surface society. And to Robin this was a nice, safe activity, until he saw an older teenage boy approach Wally.

She was standing outside, looking at a sidewalk display in front of a store when the boy walked up to her. Wally smiled and idly talked to him, but she tensed when the boy touched her shoulder. Casually batting the boy’s hand away, she took a step back, clearly signaling that she wasn’t that interested in him. The boy took a step forward, reaching out for Wally again and Robin’s hand reached for a birdarang as Conner growled. Kaldur steadied his hand though as Wally suddenly had the boy’s arm twisted behind his back while Artemis and Megan cheered her on.

“It might be safe to say that they are fine on their own.” Kaldur observed quietly. “We would be wise to leave before they find out we are following them, lest we end up like that boy.”

“I don’t see why we had to follow them in the first place. They can take care of themselves,” Conner stated, clearly confused.

Kaldur gave Robin a pointed look, before saying to Conner, “It was purely for us rather than for them.”

Robin was reluctant to leave, but he was glad to see that Wally wasn’t too interested in picking up boys. So he went back to Mount Justice with his friends and waited for the girls to come back. Lying on the couch, Robin closed his eyes and he could see Wally in her yellow dress. The way the skirt fell around her legs. The way the garment flattered her figure that had been conditioned by years of running. The shimmer of pink gloss on her lips. The smile on her face. The sound of her laugh. The expansion of freckles against her skin. How perfectly beautiful Wally was.

It made Robin’s heart flutter in a way it never had before.

When the girls returned, Wally sought out Robin, hoping to make good on their night of videogames.

“How was girls’ night?” Robin asked as Wally settled on the couch next to him, their knees brushing together.

“It was cool, but I was really looking forward to this.” She grabbed her controller and selected the Flash as her character to fight against Robin with. “I’m going to seriously kick your butt this time.”

Dick didn’t hear her boast and sighed happily. “Yeah, I was looking forward to this too.”

\---

Dick had an unusual dream that night.

He dreamt of Wally lying on his bed, wearing her yellow sundress. In his dream Dick was dressed as Robin with his mask off and was straddling her waist, memorizing every detail of her face. Leaning down he pressed his lips against hers. Wally’s cheeks were heated and she whispered Dick’s name as he explored the hard lines of her muscles until he encountered the softness of her breast. His hands fisted the bright fabric of her dress, pulling it down to expose her breasts and his tongue started tracing the freckle above her left nipple. Wally’s fingers were in his hair, gasping his name over and over again, twisting and moaning, encouraging him to continue. Dick’s hands slipped under the skirt of her sundress, moving up her thighs, clutching flimsy panties, tearing them away and—

She was so soft and he was so hard.

Jerking awake, Dick’s heart was pounding, gasping for air as the aftermath of the dream tingled in his body. He quickly found that he was embarrassingly sticky.

What the hell was that?

 

Part 2  
Robin was certain Kaldur was hitting on Wally.

They were out on the beach with Wally this time. Wally wasn’t in her promised bikini, but instead a tankini with boyshort bottoms. She smiled sheepishly, saying that she tried to get out of the house with her bikini, but the Flash saw the swimsuit and flipped out. Apparently she was late because her uncle took her to the mall to buy her a new, more modest swimsuit. Despite the Flash’s attempt to keep his niece covered up, Dick could see her bellybutton and the lines of her abs in the small space between the top and bottom pieces.

Spreading their beach towels out on the sand, Wally settled down, not moving towards the water. Dick sat down next to her and had to force himself to look away once she broke out the sunscreen and started rubbing it into her skin. It was nice though, hanging out with Wally out in the sun, talking about nothing, hearing her laugh, feeling her shoulder brush against his. Just Robin and his girl-bro chilling together, like they always had before.

Kaldur was suddenly standing in their sun, looking down at them. “Neither of you have even gotten near the water.” The team leader almost sounded offended that they didn’t go into his precious ocean.

Wally shrugged and ducked her head. Ever since the mission where she nearly drowned she wasn’t overly fond of water. Robin knew it embarrassed her and he wanted to yell at Kaldur for making her feel bad. Before he could, Kaldur held his hand out to Wally in a sickeningly sweet gesture and said, “I understand how you feel, but I will make sure nothing happens to you. I promise.”

Hesitating for only a second, Wally grinned and took his hand. “Come on, Rob! Let’s hit the water!”

Dick’s jaw clenched as Wally and Kaldur ran into the ocean, their team leader holding her hand the entire time. He was mad to see that Kaldur was treating Wally differently, just because Wally was a girl didn’t mean that Kaldur could hit on her like that. Following them, he sulked as he waded in the water, his eyes never leaving the pair.

“They’re cute together,” Megan said as she made her way over to Robin, splashing at him. “Don’t you think Kaldur and Wally would make an adorable couple?”

Megan was too busy beaming at her friends to notice Robin’s pout as he spat out sarcastically, “Yeah, really adorable.”

Robin didn’t think they’d make an adorable couple at all. Kaldur was a great guy, but he was wrong for Wally, he was too serious, too calm, too underwatery. His heart ached strangely as Wally rested her hand on Kaldur’s tattooed arm, steadying herself in the water. Then Dick watched as Kaldur started to show Wally how to float on her back while Wally rattled off some facts about buoyancy. He felt a little better when Conner and Artemis made their way over to them, asking for swim lessons too.

Tired of sulking, Robin made his way out of the water and sat back down on his beach towel in a huff. Leaning over to grab a soda out of the cooler, Robin had an idea. Checking the time and seeing that it was almost noon, he snatched the hotdogs from the cooler and started the grill. Once he started putting the food down on the hot grill and the smell wafted into the air he had Wally’s attention immediately. A spray of water rose up as Wally sped towards the source of the smell, essentially abandoning Kaldur in favor of food.

“Oh god, I can’t wait!” She hopped from one foot to another with impatience. “Can’t you cook those things any faster?”

“Nope, you’ll have to wait.”

Wally placed her hand on Robin’s back as she peered over his shoulder at the grill, willing the hotdogs to cook faster. The scent of sunscreen and saltwater filled Robin’s nose and Wally’s breath tickled his ear as she whined, “But I want my lunch now.”

Dick thought that going to the beach was much better when Wally came with them.

\---

Robin was pretty sure Conner was hitting on Wally.

After their day at the beach, the team got changed and hit the town. The day was nice and warm, but as the sun began to set the temperature dropped and the wind began to pick up. Wally was wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts, not having the foresight to bring something warm for the night and was shivering as they walked around Happy Harbor. Dick made fun of her and talked about how warm his sweatshirt was as she rubbed at her arms, but his mouth snapped shut as Conner held out his jacket for her.

“Are you sure?” Wally asked.

Conner shrugged and gave her a smile, “Yeah, the cold doesn’t bother me.”

“Thanks!” She smiled brightly and took the offered jacket, slipping it on with joy.

Even in the fading light of the day and from behind his sunglasses, Robin could see the faint color that was blooming on her cheeks. It set on Robin’s teeth on edge. Conner was supposed to like Megan, not Wally. Conner flirting with Wally was like cheating on Megan, even though they weren’t dating. Sneaking a glance over at Megan, Robin noticed the slight look of hurt in her eyes, her crush on Conner was more than obvious to the Boy Wonder.

Soon they were on their way again, until Artemis and Megan pulled them into a store. Artemis said that Wally needed more clothes that actually fit her properly, rolling her eyes at Wally’s current outfit. Dick snorted, Wally looked fine in her baggy her clothes that covered up her more feminine features. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t look good in things like her yellow sundress, she was just less distracting when she was in her normal attire.

Conner grabbed a white t-shirt with a red Superman symbol on it off a rack. He held it up to Wally. “You should wear this. You would look good in it.”

“It is cute.” She took the shirt and laughed as Conner found a skirt to match it.

Megan’s mood lightened as Conner picked out blue and red clothes for Wally, but Robin’s did not. He didn’t think Conner should be giving Wally so much attention when he had Megan. Spotting something of interest, he snatched it up and presented it to Wally to draw her away from Conner, for Megan’s sake. Only for Megan’s sake and nothing else.

“Hey Wally, what do you think of this?”

“Oh my god, a Green Lantern zip-up hoodie! It’s so awesome!” Robin knew that Wally’s favorite heroes after the Flash were the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, and that she would be unable to resist a Green Lantern hoodie. However her face dropped when she saw the price tag. “Aw, way to get my hopes up, I can’t afford this.”

A sly smile tugged on Robin’s lips. “I can.”

“If you buy anything for her make sure it doesn’t hang off her like a potato sack!” Artemis called out.

Wally was vibrating with excitement as Dick bought the sweatshirt, in a proper size like Artemis insisted. Shedding Conner’s jacket, she put on her new sweatshirt with a large grin. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug, squishing him against her as she thanked him over and over again. For the most part Wally had a firm, lean muscled body, but as Robin was pressed up to her in their hug he could feel her more feminine parts.

Dick loved hugs from Wally.

\---

Robin _knew_ that Roy was hitting on Wally.

A couple of days after their beach day, Red Arrow graced team with his presence to give them some information on a case he was working on that might be linked to a mission they were deployed on only the day before. After they talked about their cases, Roy stayed for a little bit, mainly because he found out that everyone finally realized that Wally was a girl. He laughed at them and ignored Kaldur and Robin’s glares for deliberately keeping that information from them, especially since they’ve talked to Roy about Wally, referring to her as a boy in the past. Roy said that he was trying to see how long it would take them though he admitted he made the same mistake too. He wouldn’t tell them how he found out and Wally seemed uncomfortable when they asked about it.

Roy’s eyes lingered on Wally, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her. Wally was starting to take in Megan and Artemis’s fashion advice and was incorporating more fitted clothing and stopped leaving her chest bound when they were hanging out at Mount Justice. But the fitted tank top she was wearing under her unzipped Green Lantern hoodie dipped too far down and Roy’s eyes were glued on the low neckline. If the Flash had seen the tank top he probably would’ve made her go change and if the Flash had seen where Roy was looking he probably would’ve strangled the archer.

Wally saw his leer and winked at him. “See something you like, Speedy?”

“Always, Flash Girl. I like the new shirt, now if you just got some nice, tight jeans I’d have something to look at when you turn around.” 

Robin was on the verge of punching Roy and was glad when his others friends expressed their disgust.

Conner growled.

“Uh , what?” Megan blinked at the archer.

“Ew,” Artemis wrinkled her nose. “Laying it on a little thick there?”

“That is rather disrespectful to Wally,” Kaldur frowned at the older teen.

Wally just laughed it off and slung her arm around Roy. “This is how we tease each other. Roy isn’t shy about what he likes and he knows a hot babe when he sees one.”

As if to prove her point, Roy said, “If I had things my way all Wally would ever wear is her Kid Flash suit. She has the ass of a goddess.”

Robin closed his eyes for a second and wondered how long it would take Wally pull him off of Roy if he tried to beat the archer to death. At least he felt vindicated in his feelings of outrage as the team gave the pair slightly disturbed looks. The over the top flirting was so bad that the team went their separate ways, leaving Dick watch the display.

“What the hell do you have on your mouth?” Roy leaned in close and wiped at Wally’s bottom lip with his thumb, smearing the substance he found there and dragged it onto her cheek.

“Jerk! It’s called chapstick.” She slapped his hand away and then grinned widely, puckering her lips at Roy. “Did you want some? I have extra.”

“I want some!” Robin said quickly, startling her. “I mean, my lips are really dry and if you’re willing to share.”

“Oh, sure! Here you go.” Wally dug into her pocket and handed him a tube of strawberry chapstick. Once he rubbed it on his mouth, Wally teased him, “Dude, we totally indirectly kissed.”

Tasting the sweetness of the chapstick and wondering if that’s what Wally’s mouth tasted like, Robin found that he didn’t mind the indirect kiss. The scowl on Roy’s face told him that the archer did mind the indirect kiss and Robin felt awfully smug about it. When he held it out to give it back to her, she shook her head. “You can keep it, I’ve got a million of those. You can put it your utility belt next to your birdarangs.”

“Thanks!”

Dick soon found himself addicted to strawberry chapstick.

 

Part 3

Going on patrol with Kid Flash felt good, normal, right. When Robin was tearing down the streets of Gotham on his motorcycle with Kid Flash running alongside him, nothing else mattered. All that existed was the two of them, the adrenaline pumping through their veins and the thrill of the chase. When they were in the middle of the fight, Robin thought of Kid Flash as his bro, the same person who ran with him before, and Robin didn’t think about things like yellow dresses, strawberry chapstick, freckles, and how stupid Roy was.

Those good feelings, the feeling of rightness, faded away as Kid Flash got hit by a dose of the Scarecrow’s fear toxin when they cornered the villain in a warehouse and she collapsed to the ground, shrieking in terror. The only thing Robin could think about was helping her and ignored the Scarecrow while he made his escape. Kid Flash thrashed on the floor as Robin knelt down and collected her in his arms, holding her to his chest as he searched his utility belt for the antidote to the toxin. She continued to scream, sobbing out for the Flash, seeing things that normally only haunted her nightmares. Kid Flash’s screams sliced through Robin, almost physically hurting him as his chest tightened painfully and squeezed out the air in his lungs.

Taking out the syringe with the antidote, Robin managed to pin down one of her flailing arms and stabbed Kid Flash’s shoulder with it. It only took a few seconds for Kid Flash’s metabolism to take a hold of the cure and fight off the toxin, calming her down until her screams became soft whimpers. Her arms wrapped around Robin’s neck as she clung onto him, her breath coming out in half sobs and hiccups. She continued to beg for her uncle and began to whisper Robin’s name as he rubbed circles on her back.

“You’ll be ok, I’m here, KF,” Robin whispered into her ear. “You’re safe, I have you.”

It wasn’t the first time Robin had seen Kid Flash in trouble, but it had never shaken him so much. Robin had always been protective of Kid Flash, but this time it gnawed at him, consumed him like it never had before. Pressing his lips to her temple, he made soothing noises to her. It wasn’t a kiss, he just rested his mouth against her bright cowl as he sat on the cold concrete, holding her. 

That’s how Batman found them ten minutes later.

Robin stood silently when the Flash picked up Kid Flash at the Batcave. She was still shaken from her first run in with the fear toxin and her overly concerned uncle insisted on carrying her home. Kid Flash gave Robin a watery smile and thanked him for saving her. He tried to return her smile the best that he could, but it was hard when her screams still echoed in his mind and when she looked so frail in the Flash’s arms. At the very least he could take comfort in the fact that Kid Flash wasn’t frail and she would punch him if he said that out loud.

The next day Dick found himself standing on the porch of the Flash’s residence. The night before he looked up the listed address for Wally West, which was the same one listed for the Flash. He had never been to Wally’s house before and now he was standing at the front door uninvited while holding a bag filled with things that he thought Wally might like. There was a tin of cookies he helped Alfred make. He went to the store to buy her a bag of gummy bears because Wally loved them, but also ended up with a bat plushie, a couple bags of chips, her favorite soda and a pair of hairclips with little redbirds on them.

He knocked on the door, suddenly nervous and he wondered if there was enough time to leave his presents on the doorstep and run. But he managed to knock on the door of the Fastest Man Alive and too soon Barry Allen answered. Barry was surprised to see him, but welcomed him in, telling him that Wally was still asleep.

“You can go wake her up, Robin, it’s getting late in the morning anyway,” Iris Allen told Dick after introducing herself. “Her room is upstairs, first door on the right.”

Barry made a face and added, “If you two are going to hang out up there make sure to leave the door open.”

Dick nodded and thanked them, going upstairs and slipped into Wally’s room, leaving the door open a sliver. Setting down his presents next to her bed, Dick took a quick look around her room. It was little messy, books, superhero action figures and papers littering the room, with pictures of her friends and family on the walls and even a framed one of her and Dick in their civvies. There was another framed photo of her with Roy, who had his arm around her shoulders, it made Dick mad at Roy from some unexplainable reason. He also noticed a rather large poster of the Green Lantern, John Stewart. A really large poster. On the wall next to the bed. Dick always liked Hal Jordan better.

On her nightstand he spotted a tube of chapstick. Hesitating for a moment, he quickly swiped the strawberry chapstick and replaced it with the unopened one in his pocket. Dick had already gone through the chapstick Wally had given him and Alfred, observant as ever, bought him a new one, same brand and flavor. He never used it, but he wanted Wally’s and he didn’t see any harm if he replaced it with his unused one.

“Robin?” Wally’s tired voice alerted him to her waking up. She rubbed at her tired eyes, her short hair flattened on the side she was sleeping on and her pajamas wrinkled. Dick had never seen someone who looked so perfectly rumpled after sleep. “What are you doing here?”

“I came by to see how you were doing after …” He trailed off. Wally assumed it was because he didn’t want to bring up the fact that she was hit by the fear toxin. In reality, Dick was asking himself the same question. What was he doing here? He never felt the need to see Wally after she’d been hurt before. She wasn’t even hurt, just frightened by the experience. Dick didn’t like the way his feelings for Wally were beginning to change, that he worried about her more, that she occupied his thoughts and visited him in his dream in inappropriate ways.

“I’m doing ok.” Wally sat up in bed and scooted over, inviting him to sit down. She face lit up when Dick handed her the things he brought her and was excited over the bat plushie he got her, wrapping her arms around it. Her face softened and was genuinely pleased by his gesture. “This is kind of really sweet.” A soft punch hit his shoulder in a brotherly fashion. “Are you trying to make me blush? Thanks, man, it means a lot to me.”

There were a million things Dick could have said. He could have said it was no problem and that he wanted to do it, laugh it off and tease her. Instead he hugged her, touched her hair, breathed in the scent of her vanilla body wash and reassured himself that she was there in his arms. It took a moment, but she returned the hug.

They stayed like that until the door swung open further and Barry Allen poked his head in, glaring at Dick. 

“This is why the door needs to stay open.”

 

Part 4  
Robin sat cross legged on Wally’s bed in Mount Justice, watching as she tried to sit still as Megan applied mascara on Wally’s eyelashes. She and Artemis were dolling up Wally to go out later, but they wanted to parade her around Mount Justice before they left. Megan asked Robin to help them as she wanted a boy’s opinion on how to dress Wally, she wouldn’t tell him why, but he soon found out.

“What do you think, Robin? Which dress do you think Kaldur would like? I think the blue, it kind of looks like the ocean.” Megan held up a couple dresses to the Boy Wonder. She was still trying to set Wally up with Kaldur since she thought they would make a good couple. Wally just rolled her eyes and said that she wasn’t even interested in their team leader in that way.

“You’ve got it wrong,” Artemis told Megan. The female archer sat next to Robin on the bed. “You should be asking Robin what dress Roy would like. Did you see the way they acted together?”

“I like the yellow one,” Robin muttered.

“Yeah, but which one would Kaldur like?” Megan asked.

“No, Roy!” Artemis insisted.

“I like the yellow one too,” Wally asserted herself and zipped into her closet, reappearing in her yellow sundress. Megan and Artemis protested, voicing their opinions on what they thought Kaldur and Roy would like. “It doesn’t matter what they like, there’s nothing going on between me or Kaldur or Roy!” Wally stated, flushing when she said Roy’s name. “We’re all friends, nothing more.”

Megan noticed the blush and was suddenly curious about the archer. “Hey, Roy knew you were a girl before any of us, why is that?”

“You refused to tell us the story before. Come on, it’s just us girls and the Boy Wonder. He won’t tell anyone how far Roy made it with you,” Artemis smirked. 

Robin would have told Artemis to leave Wally alone, but he was interested too, so he stayed silent until Wally gave in and told them what happened.

\---

Kid Flash pounded her fists against the locked solid metal door, yelling at the stupid criminals to let them out. She and Speedy were trapped in a concrete cell and she was scared out of her mind. Their communicators had been taken, along with Speedy’s bow and arrows and neither the Flash nor Green Arrow knew where they were. This was the last time she was letting Speedy convince her to sneak out and go on patrol alone with him. They ran into a ring of human traffickers and had gotten caught, and now she wasn’t sure what they were going to do with them. She didn’t know why she thought it was a good idea to go out without the Flash. She was just thirteen years old and had only been fighting crime for a couple of months!

“Come over here,” Speedy ordered from where he was sitting on the floor. Kid Flash obeyed and pressed her trembling form against his side as Speedy wrapped a comforting arm around her. “This is your first time getting caught, isn’t it?”

Kid Flash nodded her head and rubbed at her eyes.

“It’s scary the first time, but things always work out.”

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if they come back and kill us?” Kid Flash drew her knees up to her chest. “I’m going to die at the age of thirteen! I’m never going to drive a car or go on a date. I haven’t even had my first kiss!”

“You’ll get to do all of those things, we’ll be fine.”

“But what if I don’t? What if we die here? The Flash won’t even know where to find us.” Sniffling, she leaned against Speedy. “Do you think … Could you … You know?”

It took Speedy a moment to understand what she was trying to ask and flinched away from her, withdrawing his arm. “Oh! Oh. I, uh, I’m sorry, Kid, I don’t … I don’t swing that way.”

Her eyes widened and she moved away from him, feeling bad for making Speedy uncomfortable. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! I mean, I just assumed, I guess I just never saw it, but I can understand why you’d want to keep it a secret.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know, that you’re gay. I understand and I’m totally fine with it! If we get out here alive I promise I’ll keep it a secret.”

“What!? I’m not gay!”

“Then why won’t you give me my first kiss!?”

“Because you’re a guy!”

She stared at her friend for a long painful second and in a high pitched, indignant voice she almost screamed, “I’m a girl, you moron!” Her breath hitched in a terrible realization and wailed, “You think I’m ugly!”

Then she did the most embarrassing thing she could have done in the situation. Kid Flash started to cry. Nothing could be more awful, she was going to die, she wasn’t going to have her first kiss, Speedy thought she was a boy, and now she couldn’t stop crying.

“Oh god! No, I don’t think you’re ugly! I mean, you’re just, I didn’t … Your hair is so short and you’re really flat, no wait, no, I mean—Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please stop crying! Please stop crying!” 

Speedy put his arm back around her and pulled her into a half hug. For some reason that only made her cry harder. Not knowing what else to do, Speedy cupped her cheek and pulled back her cowl, revealing her face to him. His thumb brushed against Kid Flash’s cheek and wiped away her tears.

“There, now I can really see you.” One gloved hand gripped the back of her head and the other stayed on her cheek. “You’re a very pretty girl.”

He was humoring her, she knew it, but Kid Flash managed to stop crying and couldn’t stop the warmth that spread through her face or the furious pounding of her heart. She had never been so close to a boy before in such an intimate way. The older teen pressed his forehead to hers, their noses brushing and she could feel his breath against her dry lips.

“We’ll be fine, I promise you,” Speedy told her as he took off his mask. Her heart skipped a beat. “We’ll be fine, but if this will make you feel better, I’ll be happy to kiss you.”

“Speedy,” Her voice shook and her body vibrated in anticipation.

“Roy, my name is Roy.”

“I’m Wally. Don’t ask, my parents are jerks.”

Roy laughed softly and suddenly his lips were slowly coming towards hers. She was too excited and suddenly too frightened to move. Roy was so close and—

“Kid Flash!? Kid! Speedy! Are you two there!?” It was the Flash, his voice was desperate and worried.

The two teens jerked apart in a rush. Kid Flash called out to her uncle, letting him know that they were there. She was filled with joy knowing that they would be ok and that soon she would get to hug her uncle, even though he would be angry that she had left without permission. Her heart finally stilled before it sunk a little in disappointment.

Their lips never got the opportunity to touch.

\--- 

Megan hung onto Wally’s every word as she thought the whole story was impossibly cute. Artemis was triumphant as the story seemed to confirm her thought that Roy and Wally were into each other. Robin never hated Roy more in his life.

“Did Roy ever become your first kiss?” The Martian asked, her voice filled with hope.

To Robin’s relief, Wally shook her head and grumbled something about never being kissed. She got to her feet, suddenly tired of being pampered and grabbed Robin’s hand pulling him with her as she left her room. Artemis and Megan protested that they weren’t finished, but got the message that Wally didn’t want to talk anymore. The speedster dragged Robin outside to the beach with her, sitting down in the sand and motioned for Dick to join her.

“I don’t like to tell that story,” she explained. “It’s personal, you know? It was the first time I ever got captured as Kid Flash, I broke down and I didn’t even get kissed. Uncle Barry has the worst timing ever.”

Dick looked down at the sand, trying not to stare at the freckles on her bare shoulders. “Probably better if Roy wasn’t your first kiss,” he said. “Roy’s a jerk.”

Wally laughed. “Yeah, he is. Though he did say I was a pretty girl.”

“He shouldn’t get kudos for stating the obvious.” The words slipped out of Robin’s mouth unfiltered.

“Thanks, I’m glad that you’ve got my back,” she smiled. “I guess I really wanted to kiss him because he was the first person who wasn’t related to me to call me pretty. I mean, Roy’s a jerk, but he can be really nice too. And those arms,” A small sigh pushed out from her lips. “But I suppose there’s another hero I wouldn’t mind being my first kiss.”

“Really?” His hopes rose a little.

“Yeah.” She looked out to the ocean with a dreamy look on her face. “John Stewart.”

Dick wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

\---

That night Dick had a disturbing dream.

He was lying on top of Wally. She was in her sundress and was moaning softly as he rocked his hips against hers. There was too much between them, her dress and his Robin uniform made it seem like they were miles apart. He wanted them to be closer, to feel her, but he couldn’t. Because as she clutched onto Dick’s shoulders and arched her back, she kept chanting Roy’s name.

“Oh Roy, Roy, please, Roy.”

No matter how much he pressed his body against hers or kissed her, Wally only said the archer’s name. He wanted her to say his name, to want him, to look at him with hooded eyes. She didn’t and all Dick could do was cry into her freckled shoulder as his body moved against hers.

Dick woke up in his bed alone like he always, but there was no relief at the end of the dream. He was still painfully hard. He hated himself as his hand pushed past the elastic band of his pajama pants and boxers. Despite the dreams he had and how pretty he thought Wally was, he never touched himself while thinking of her, he didn’t dare. She was his best friend, his bro, nothing more. But as his fingers wrapped around his hardness, Dick couldn’t stop thinking about pale shoulders, a yellow sundress, short red hair, bright green eyes, muscular legs, and a single freckle on a small breast.

Turning his face in his pillow, Dick tried to drown out his moan, trying to muffle the noise so the other occupants of Wayne Manor wouldn’t hear him. So he wouldn’t hear himself as a name slipped off his tongue.

_“Wally.”_

 

Part 5

“Are you feeling unwell, Master Dick?”

Dick told Alfred that he was fine, but the butler pressed his hand against the young teen’s forehead, satisfied that his skin was cool. Alfred frowned though at the amount of food that was left on Dick’s plate.

“There is something bothering you. Would it be about Miss Wally?”

His flush answered Alfred’s question. Dick was mortified at the thought that Alfred might have heard him while he was touching himself or in the middle of one of his dreams. He couldn’t stand the thought that Alfred might know, but he should’ve expected it. There was little that went on in Wayne Manor that Alfred didn’t know. Since the kindly butler already had his suspicions, Dick thought that it might be a good opportunity to get some advice, especially since Bruce had already left early for work giving him some privacy.

“Is it weird that I think Wally is pretty?” He asked. “When I thought she was a boy I didn’t think about her in that way, I never thought that KF was pretty. Things were fine after I found out she was girl, I mean, things stayed the same. But now Megan and Artemis are on this weird campaign on making Wally dress like a girl and I think she’s really pretty and I hate it when the guys flirt with her, I just, I can’t …” Dick trailed off.

“It is perfectly normal to have crushes at your age. Perhaps you didn’t think of Miss Wally as pretty before because you had no reason to think that way about her, but now that you know she is a girl you notice her more in a physical way. And maybe the qualities that drew you to her as your best friend are things that you are looking for in a partner.”

Dick had a crush. Dick had a crush on _Wally_. That made a lot of sense. Even though Wally could be stubborn, hotheaded and competitive, she was also smart, funny and loyal to a fault, which was why she was his best friend. Dick was comfortable with her, she was fun to hang out with, and he could be himself around Wally, something he couldn’t do with anyone other than Bruce and Alfred. 

“How do I stop feeling this way?”

Alfred gave Dick a small smile. “You don’t just get over these kinds of feelings, Master Dick. The best course of action might be finding out how Miss Wally feels about you.”

“What would that accomplish?”

The butler raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, Master Dick, I suspect that if she likes you back then you would court her and explore each other’s feelings for one another.” Then Alfred quickly added, “In an age appropriate way. Like handholding and going to the theater.”

He liked the thought of dating Wally, holding her hand, taking her out, kissing her, and rubbing it in Roy’s smug face. But Dick didn’t get his hopes up. “I already know how she feels.” Sliding down in his chair, Dick frowned. “She likes Roy and John Stewart.”

“Don’t let that discourage you, it is not unusual for young ladies to have several crushes at once, especially on superheroes.” Alfred paused to think for a moment and smiled as an idea came to him. “Why not invite Miss Wally over for dinner? It will give you an opportunity to spend time with her outside of your team activities.”

Seeing Wally outside of Mount Justice didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. But even though Bruce approved of Kid Flash as an ally and as his best friend, Dick wasn’t sure if Bruce thought she could be a suitable girlfriend for him. “Would Bruce even allow it? Letting a speedster into the manor?”

“It doesn’t matter what Master Bruce will allow, what matters is that I am allowing it.”

Dick had to grin. People thought that Bruce was the master of Wayne Manor, but the occupants of the manor knew that in reality it was Alfred who ruled the home with neat and tidy iron fist.

\---

Everything had to be perfect.

Bruce had agreed to the dinner, though the Dark Knight knew he didn’t have much of a choice since it had been Alfred’s idea. In private Bruce quietly asked Dick if he and Wally were dating, to which Dick truthfully told that there was nothing between them other than friendship. The World’s Greatest Detective seemed to understand what was going on. He could have dealt with Bruce if he simply voiced his approval or disapproval, however the laugh and pat on the back with a ‘Good luck’ just frustrated the Boy Wonder.

The night of the dinner Dick bugged Alfred in the kitchen, making sure that he made enough food since Barry Allen was also coming. Bruce apparently extended the invitation to the Flash, much to his annoyance. He liked Barry just fine, but he was protective of Wally and from what Dick gathered the Flash was pretty strict when it came to dating and boys. Bruce stated that they had League business to talk about, though Dick had a feeling that Bruce was just being difficult.

Peering around Alfred, Dick looked at the food on the stove. He gave clear instructions to Alfred about what foods Wally liked and what she didn’t like. “Wally isn’t one of the women Bruce brings home, she won’t like a salad unless half a cow is on top of it,” Dick told the butler. “She’ll eat a lot too, so will Barry. We don’t want to run out of food. And Wally likes chocolate for dessert and ice cream and things with caramel.”

“Master Dick, I know very well what and how much to make. Now get out of my kitchen.” Alfred gently pushed the young teen out.

That left Dick to fuss with the table settings, change his dress shirt for the tenth time and slick his hair back again. He was so hyped up that he beat Alfred to the door when the doorbell rang. Jerking open the door, he saw Wally standing on the doorstep with her uncle. She wasn’t wearing the yellow sundress that Dick loved, but a red one that was the same shade as Dick’s uniform with short sleeves, a v-neckline and a skirt that fell just below her knees. In her hair were the little redbird hairclips he bought her and her face was free from makeup with the exception of pink lip gloss.

“Welcome, please come in,” Dick said politely as he let Barry and Wally inside. Leaning over to Wally, he whispered, “You look nice, but just how many dresses did Artemis and Megan buy you? You’ve got like four at Mount Justice.”

“Aunt Iris got it for me,” she whispered back. “She said if I was going to have dinner with Batman and Robin then I had to look nice, but Uncle Barry wouldn’t let me wear makeup!”

Dick laughed and escorted his guests to the dining room for dinner. He was pleasantly surprised that the meal went so smoothly, no Bat signal, no aliens invading the Earth, no Joker breaking out of Arkham Asylum. It was just a young teen with his ridiculously wealthy adopted father and butler having dinner with his speedster best friend and her overprotective and powerful uncle. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Wally started shoveling food into her mouth, but Barry glared at her from across the table and she minded her manners. While Bruce and Barry were talking to one another, Wally happily answered Alfred’s inquiries about her, such as what subjects she liked at school, what extracurricular activities she did, if she was thinking about college already and what she hoped to be when she grew up. Dick wasn’t so much interested in the conversation as he was with Alfred’s reaction to Wally. From Alfred’s kind smiles and quiet laughs, he knew that the butler was charmed by Wally’s energy and enthusiasm. 

Every once in a while Wally would lean over towards Dick and whisper to him, teasing him and making comments on how good the food was and how awesome she thought the manor was. He did his best not to get too flustered as her warm breath ticked his ear or when her shoulder and knee would rub against his. Bruce gave Dick some amused glances as a blush began to creep up his neck and across his cheeks. Barry just glared at him as he helped Wally fix her hairclip. Thankfully heat vision wasn’t a power that the Flash had.

After dessert, Dick looked over at Wally, who was getting antsy from sitting still for so long, and asked, “Hey, want to see the Batcave?”

Her eyes went wide and her voice rose as she answered, “More than anything in the world!”

Bruce eyed the two teens wearily and said, “You can go look, but don’t touch anything. _Not a thing_.”

“Thanks, Bruce!” Without even realizing what he was doing, Dick grabbed Wally’s hand and led her down into the Batcave, not letting her go as they descended the stairs into the cave and she squeezed his hand in excitement. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, Wally let go of him and soon she was zipping everywhere around the Batcave, proclaiming that everything was cooler than she ever imagined. Dick held his breath and hoped that she wouldn’t trip and break something.

“Dick, is this your old costume?”

Dick wanted to die as Wally stopped in front of a glass display case that held the suit that Robin wore as a nine year old. He mumbled that yes it was his costume and he really wanted to explain to her that the unfortunate suit wasn’t his fault. That would’ve been a lie as Dick did have a hand in the design of pixie boots and a distinct lack of pants.

“Oh man! This is great!” If Bruce hadn’t told her not to touch anything, Dick was sure that Wally would have pressed her hands and face against the glass to get a closer look at the suit. “Did you know that I had a binder with you on it when I was twelve? It had a picture of you in this costume, though I think you actually had pants.”

“Uh, yeah, we made some changes to it during my first winter as Robin.” Dick’s heart pounded. She had a binder with his picture on it. “So, um, why a binder? With me on it?”

“Because you’re the Boy Wonder! When I first saw the Flash all I ever wanted to be was a hero, but I was just some little kid. Then I saw you on the news and I thought you were the coolest person ever. You were everything I wanted to be, minus the super speed.” Wally smiled at the memory. “When I found out that Batman had a young partner I thought why can’t the Flash have one too?”

“So you blew yourself up in some chemicals that almost killed you,” Dick finished with an edge to his voice.

She was suddenly by his side, her skirt fluttering from her movements. Flicking his nose, she protested, “Hey, don’t bash my experiment! It worked. We wouldn’t be friends if I didn’t get blown up.” Her scowl didn’t last long and she grinned at him. “So, are you going to show me the rest of the cave and manor? This place is huge!”

After giving her the grand tour, they ended up in Dick’s room. He was embarrassed as she poked around his bedroom and Wally found the need to touch everything she encountered. Dick didn’t care as she fiddled with all of his electronics and ran her fingertips over the spines of his books, but he got anxious when Wally got close to his personal things. She smoothed out a curled corner of a Flying Graysons poster on the wall, squeezed his elephant and bat plushies, played with an antique toy circus Bruce bought him for his first Christmas at Wayne Manor, and picked up a framed picture of his parents and another of Alfred and Bruce. He didn’t mind her touching his things so much as he was worried about what she might think about the objects that he held close to his heart.

Finding the latest tube of chapstick Dick had stolen from her on his desk, Wally gave him a satisfied smile and said, “I like your room, it’s very you.”

Before he could ask what she meant by that, Wally kicked off her shoes and flopped down on his bed. Wally was on his bed. _Wally was on his bed_. She was lying on the covers, her arms stretched out over her head and her bare feet hanging off the edge. His mouth went dry as he noticed the way her skirt was spread out around her long legs and she closed her eyes, her glossy lips slightly parted, looking very much like the way she did in his dreams. 

Letting out something between a yawn and groan, Wally announced, “Your bed is super comfy! I think I might stay here forever.”

“What!? No!”

He didn’t want her on his bed, well, he did and that’s what the problem was. He was torn between being excited and horrified that she was lying there in the place where Dick had so many dreams about her and at one point dared to touch himself while thinking of her. Deciding to be horrified, he tugged on her arm to get her up. All Wally did was grab a pillow and curl into a ball with a smirk on her face as she buried her face into his pillow. Dick sighed, now he’d have to hide that pillowcase so it’d never be washed again.

Giving up on moving her, Dick crawled onto the bed and lied down next to Wally. Turning on his side so he could look at her, he asked, “Do you like Wayne Manor?”

Wally opened her eyes and rolled them. “Are you kidding me? You’re never going to get rid of me now. I’m going to run here every day and I’m going to make Alfred cook me every meal and I’m going to hang out in the Batcave all day.” She scooted closer to him, their foreheads almost touching. “Thanks for inviting me over. I mean, I already knew your identity, but I know that this place is super personal, to both you and Batman. I’m glad you trust me.”

“I’m glad you came.”

They talked until Dick noticed that Wally’s eyes had slipped closed and her breathing had evened out. Carefully he laid his hand over hers and watching her sleep, his own eyelids heavy and he settled on just listening to the sounds of her quiet snores and feeling the warmth of her body next to his own. Dick woke up when the door to his room opened and he heard Bruce and Barry talking in hushed voices. Staying still, he kept his eyes closed and listened.

“See, Barry, their clothes are on and everything,” Bruce said dryly. 

“Sorry, sorry, I know I’m overprotective, but she’s like a daughter to me.” Dick could hear Barry get closer and he felt the shift in the bed as he lifted Wally off the bed. Cracking a single eye open, he could see that Wally was still asleep and only stirred a little as she was moved. Barry had a lopsided smile on his face and was looking over at Bruce, who was standing in the doorway. “And you know how bad of a crush she used to have on Robin. Though I suppose better Dick than Roy, huh?”

Bruce snorted. “I’m glad you think so highly of my son.”

“Hey! I know he’s a really good kid! I’m just not ready for her to be dating anyone right now.”

“You don’t want her to date, but you’re willing to take her out fight violent criminals?”

“Violent criminals who don’t want to get into her pants.”

“Your logic will never cease to amaze me.”

Waiting until they left and the door closed, Dick rolled over into the spot that Wally had just occupied. Her scent clung onto his blankets and they were still warm. His hands gripped the covers as he thought about Barry’s words. Wally used to like him? When and for how long? How bad of a crush was it? How did Barry know that Wally didn’t still like him? Did she still like him? Or was she too infatuated with Roy to notice him anymore? 

Dick didn’t sleep a wink that night. 

Part 6

Wally used to have a crush on Robin. 

For a week the thought plagued him. He even interrogated Bruce about Wally’s crush on him and the most he got out of his adopted father was that Wally used to like him when the media first caught wind of Batman having partner. Apparently she even dressed as Robin for Halloween when she was thirteen. Dick would kill for a picture. But other than that, Bruce didn’t know anything useful or wouldn’t tell him.

Lying on the couch in the TV room at Mount Justice, Robin thought about his predicament and how to best find out Wally’s feelings when he heard people walk into the kitchen. He was hidden from sight on the couch and was about to announce his presence when he heard Artemis and Megan chatting about Wally. The novelty of Wally being a girl had yet to wear off on them and they were always scheming to get her paired off with someone. But Robin was beginning to suspect that they were just trying to get rid of the competition for Superboy, even though Wally was immune to Conner’s muscles and blue eyes.

“Why are you hung up on hooking Wally up with Kaldur anyway?” Artemis asked. “I mean, come on! Roy was almost her first kiss.”

“But Roy is so vulgar and Kaldur is really sweet. And ever since Kaldur came back from Atlantis he’s been lonely, I can feel it, and Wally has a lot of affection to give, she’d be good for him and his maturity would be good for her.” The Martian was still pushing for Kaldur and Wally.

“But they’re way too different, Wally and Kaldur would kill each other. Wally and Roy are really similar and they have a _history_.”

“What about Robin?” Megan asked suddenly. Robin froze. Did Megan know something? Did she pick up on his emotions? Or did Wally tell her something? The Martian continued her train of thoughts, “They’re best friends, they get along really well and Robin can be sweet and isn’t nearly as rude as Roy.”

Artemis wasn’t convinced. “Yeah, maybe if he was a little older, but Robin is just a kid. Wally’s two years older than him! He’s still in middle school!”

Megan giggled to herself. “I guess you’re right, he is too young for her. And he is quite a bit shorter than her. It is the custom here for boys to be taller than their girlfriends, right?”

Robin didn’t hear the rest of their conversation as they wandered away from the kitchen. All he could hear was Artemis’s words. He was _just_ a _kid._ Why hadn’t he seen it before? He was thirteen and Wally was fifteen. He was in middle school and she was in high school. It shouldn’t be a surprise if Wally thought of him as a kid. She had even said so during an argument they had in Santa Prisca when they were sent to gather intelligence on the Kobra Cultists.

_“Dude, you’re a thirteen year old kid!”_

Kid Flash had called Robin a kid. A kid who proved himself unfit to lead the team. Was that why her crush on him ended? Why Barry was so confident that Wally no longer had a crush on him? Because he knew that Robin was too young and that Wally started thinking of him as just a kid? That once she met him the illusion of a cool sidekick of Batman shattered and she saw how much younger he was?

Dick’s age never bothered him before, but now he felt the limitations of his thirteen years more than ever.

\---

“Ok, tell me what the hell is wrong.”

Robin blinked, surprised that the training room was empty. The training session was over and everyone else had left, leaving Robin and Kid Flash alone in the large room. An angry Kid Flash who had her arms on either side of Robin and her hands were resting on the rock wall, trapping him between her and the wall he was leaning on. Being this close to Wally wasn’t easy, especially when she wore her Kid Flash suit with red and yellow spandex clinging to every inch of her body. At least her breasts were bound or else Robin would’ve stared.

It wasn’t hard to guess why she was so mad, he had been avoiding her for almost a week now. Ever since he overheard Megan and Artemis’s conversation and he became painfully aware of their two year age difference and Robin couldn’t bring himself to be around Wally. All he could think about was the fact that she used to like him and that now she only thought of him as a kid. He would go into cycles of being depressed about being unable to change his age, envious of Roy for being older and angry at Wally because he was just as mature as she was.

In the process he managed to piss Kid Flash off. She didn’t like the silent treatment or being ignored by her best friend. And past the anger in her eyes, Robin could tell that Wally was hurt, that she didn’t understand what she did wrong. It made Robin feel like a terrible person, he knew that beyond her show of confidence laid her insecurities and having Robin avoid her was stirring them up. He was being an awful friend, but she didn’t understand that he was hurting too, that he was confused.

“It’s nothing.” Robin looked down at his boots. He needed to polish them.

“Bull!” She snapped. “You keep ignoring me! Tell me what I did wrong!”

“Nothing.” He tried to duck out from under her arm, but she used her super speed to stop him from getting away.

“Just tell me!” There was an edge of desperation to her voice that made Robin ache, but he refused to answer her. She was getting frustrated by his silence, as a speedster she had very little patience and Robin was banking on Kid Flash getting so annoyed that she would walk away. But her stubbornness ground Wally to her spot. “Damn it, Rob! Stop acting like such a little kid!”

Her words were out of irritation and his behavior was pretty childish, however it made something in Robin snap. “Is that how you see me!? As just some little kid!?”

Kid Flash flinched at his outburst and stumbled back a couple of steps as if struck. “Wh-What? I don’t–”

“You’ve said it before in Santa Prisca! That I’m just some thirteen year old kid!”

Her jaw dropped opened and shame filled her eyes. “I know, but–”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t … I just … I just need some time alone,” Robin interrupted her. He couldn’t have this conversation now, not when he felt so unsure of himself. “There are some things I need to figure out.” 

Wally looked like she wanted to protest, but he turned and purposefully walked away and she knew better than to follow him. All of his doubts that had piled up were on the verge of coming out and it made Robin feel too vulnerable in front of her. He didn’t know why he was so upset. Wally made no promises to him, her crush was fleeting and she couldn’t change her feelings any more than he could, but it hurt.

Dick’s mood didn’t improve when he got home. Not even Alfred’s world class cookies could make him feel better. He didn’t deserve them. Instead he went straight to his room and buried his face in the pillow that Wally used when she came over to Wayne Manor. Dick didn’t want to move from the spot on his bed that Wally had lain on, where she looked so beautiful against his bedspread and she smiled just for him. Dick was afraid that the spot would be the closest he would ever be to Wally. He was too childish, too immature for her.

He knew that Wally must be confused and hurt by Dick’s reaction, and she probably went to Roy for comfort and advice, wrapped in his ridiculously muscular arms in his apartment without any parental supervision. They would kiss and Roy would touch her, take off her clothes and see the freckle above her left nipple. Then Wally would forget all about Dick and why she was upset to begin with. Letting out a groan of misery, Dick cursed as his vivid imagination turned against him. He couldn’t even comfort himself with the image of an infuriated Flash walking in on them.

It took Bruce dragging him out of his room by his legs to get him to go out on patrol, though he whined the entire time. So much for trying to prove that he wasn’t a child. Batman eventually got tired of Robin’s distracted mood and pouting and left his partner on a rooftop, telling him to get himself together or go home. He did neither. Instead he sat on the rooftop and moped about his age and the fact that he had Wally’s affection before he even met her.

“You are the biggest idiot I’ve ever met, Boy Blunder.” A voice alerted Robin that he wasn’t alone. Such kind words could only come from one person.

Staying where he was seated, Robin glared up at his new companion. “Hey, Speedy.”

“KF says that you’re mad at her and all she knows is that you accused her of thinking that you’re just a kid.” Red Arrow crossed his arms and returned the glare. “Whatever is going on get over yourself and go apologize to her before I beat an apology into you.”

Robin got to his feet and grumbled, “Awfully protective of your girlfriend, aren’t you?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” There was anger and a hint of sadness in Red Arrow’s voice.

“Why not? You’re older and taller than she is and apparently you have arms to die for! You could date her and make her happy.” Robin insisted, not really knowing why he was helping Roy. But he wanted Wally to be happy and if he was too young and Roy was the right age …

“You’re an idiot,” Red Arrow repeated. “She doesn’t like me, she made that very clear to me.” Robin looked at the older teen questioningly and Roy sighed and explained, “A while ago Wally was gushing about some guy and I was jealous so I tried to kiss her. Let’s just say that she used her super speed and I ended up kissing the couch, ok?”

That didn’t make Robin feel any better. All he could think about was that there was another guy that Wally liked. Maybe it was Aqualad. Could Megan be right? He was handsome, mature and lived under the sea! How could Robin compete with that!?

“Wally told me she just wanted to be friends, she was holding out for the guy she really liked and thought she had a chance with.” Red Arrow’s frown deepened and he spat out, “I guess Speedy doesn’t really compare to the _Boy Wonder_.”

Robin’s heart stopped. Wally had a chance with Roy and she rejected him for Dick? Hesitantly he asked, “Does she still …?”

“Go find out yourself! I don’t even know why I’m helping you.”

A large grin covered the younger teen’s face and Robin gave Red Arrow a tight hug. He disappeared into the darkness before Red Arrow could shove him away or hit him and said from the shadows, “You helped me because you’re the best friend ever and because you’re a big softy!”

Rushing back to the Batcave, Robin decided that he was going to call Wally and tell her how he felt about her. Well, maybe not over the phone, but he would have her meet up with him as soon as possible and he would confess his feelings for her. And maybe if he was lucky she wouldn’t think that he was a complete jerk and accept him. He was in the middle of taking off his mask and kicking off his boots when Alfred came down into the cave.

“Master Dick, Miss Wally is here to see you.” Alfred announced with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Dick could only stare and squeaked, “She’s here?”

“Miss Wally has been for quite a while now. She said she would wait for you up in your room.”

He didn’t need to hear it twice. Ignoring the rule of no uniforms in the manor, Dick ran up the stairs out of the cave and sprinted up to his bedroom. When Alfred told him that Wally was there, he almost didn’t believe it, but he couldn’t deny it when he opened the door to his room. Wally was curled up on his bed, her eyes closed and she was hugging one of his pillows to her chest. Dick felt a moment of déjà vu as he stood there in his Robin uniform and Wally was laid out on his bed in her yellow sundress.

It was just like his dreams.

 

Part 7

Dick’s heart pounded harder and harder as he stepped towards the bed, taking in the sight of Wally sleeping. His detective skills kicked in as he looked at her, noting that she wasn’t wearing any makeup, meaning she probably came from home and not Mount Justice. Goggles on the nightstand and running shoes on the floor told him that she ran to Gotham. Dick took a peek at the open backpack next to her shoes and saw jeans, a shirt and bandages shoved into it, suggesting that she had changed into her dress when she got there. While he should have wondered why Wally wanted to wear her sundress for him, all he could think about was that Wally had been down to her _underwear_ in _his_ room. And he wasn’t there for it.

With his knees feeling a bit weak at the thought of Wally almost naked in his room, Dick sat down on the edge of the bed and his hand started to move on its own, brushing Wally’s hair gently as she slept. But the careful touch was enough to wake her up and bright green eyes fluttered open, locking onto Dick’s face right away. She sat up, her speed startling him and she grasped his wrist in her strong hand.

Wally’s words came out as rush of noise that assaulted Dick’s ears and only from years of exposure to her high speed babble was he able to decipher what she was saying. “I’m really sorry, I don’t think you’re a kid and I never have, I was just really mad and frustrated during that mission, I mean you left us behind and then there was gunfire and I didn’t know where you were and I blew our cover trying to find you and you just so flippant about it, I was pissed and grumpy and worried and kind of hungry, but I shouldn’t have called you a kid and I–”

“Wally, stop!” He interrupted her and watched as she finally snapped her mouth closed. “Don’t be sorry, I was being a jerk because I …” Dick realized that he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have time to plan and this wasn’t the kind of thing that Batman trained him to do on the fly. The only thing he could think to do was to be honest. “I … I like you. And I didn’t want you to think that I’m just some kid, especially when Roy is older and running around on his own like an adult. I couldn’t stand it and I got upset … You’re so funny and smart and pretty and I can’t stop thinking about you and I …” He looked at Wally’s face and the way she was hanging onto his every word with hope in her eyes and a stain of red across her cheeks. “And I think … I think I’m going to kiss you unless you stop me.”

It was a rare occasion when Wally was rendered speechless and now was one of those moments. She could only nod at his declaration and she was perfectly still as Dick leaned in, held her hands and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. After a couple of seconds they broke apart, sitting close together, fingers intertwined.

A smile broke out on Wally’s face and she chuckled. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me in this dress.” She squeezed his hands and Dick’s heart fluttered. “I like you too, Dick, I always have, ever since I first saw you I liked you. I mean, how could I ever really think that you’re a kid when half the time all I think about is molesting you? You’re smoking hot in those tights of yours, Rob-a-licious.”

Dick blinked at her statement. “Jeez, no wonder Megan never responded to your flirting, you’re horrible at it.”

“Hey! I’m perfectly good at flirting. I got you to pour your heart out to me, didn’t I?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

He wanted to protest, the reflex to win their dispute was strong, but now Wally had a new tool in her arsenal to use against him. In a second her lips were on his, warm and soft. When she pulled back, Dick wasn’t sure what they were talking about anymore. Fine, whatever, she was right, he didn’t care as long as Wally was willing to kiss him again and again.

She laughed at him, Dick’s pleasure was that obvious and Wally moved forward to kiss him again and Dick met her halfway. This time he was a little more adventurous and let his lips fumble against hers, opening his mouth to taste her lips. She tasted of strawberry chapstick, just as he expected. He almost groaned when her mouth opened under his and her tongue poked cautiously at his. They were clumsy as they tried to figure out how to kiss, how to be intimate with each other. Their mouths didn’t line up perfectly, Wally’s teeth smashed into his lips and Dick was pretty sure he drooled on her, but they didn’t try to separate from each other. Reason seemed to escape them and impulse and teenage hormones drove them on.

Curiosity caused Dick’s hands to wander up her body, one rested on her bare shoulder and the other cupped her breast. He had seen her breast before, but he wanted to know how their softness felt in contrast Wally’s firm muscles. Dick nearly died when he realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra and his thumb automatically rubbed over the freckle he knew was under the fabric of her dress. She gasped into his mouth when he accidently grazed her nipple and she squirmed under his touch, but she didn’t protest. Instead Wally wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down as she fell back onto the bed.

They shuffled around until they were comfortable, with Wally lying down and Dick on top of her, resting between her legs. His cape was spread out over both of them as if shielding them from the world. Dick propped himself up on one arm and his fingers started working at the clasp of his cape to take it off, but Wally’s hands stopped him. A mischievous light was in her eyes and she whispered breathlessly, “Keep it on, I like it.”

He blushed furiously at the statement, wondering if she ever fantasized about him in his Robin uniform, if she ever watched him the way he watched her. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he found that he couldn’t speak as her hands ran down his chest, caressing the R on his uniform. She gripped the fabric feeling it and his lithe body under it. Wally liked his costume, really liked it. It worried Dick a bit, did Wally like him or just Robin? She did start liking him when she saw him as the Boy Wonder, what if she didn’t care for him as Dick Grayson? As if sensing his discomfort, Wally’s hands cupped his cheeks and she stared up at his eyes.

Every once in a great while Wally knew exactly the right thing to say and at that moment she did just that. “Dick,” his name came out almost as a sigh, “I love your eyes.” 

His throat constricted at her words and all he could do was kiss her to show his gratitude. But soon his lips moved from her lips to the freckles on her nose and on her cheeks, then his mouth migrated down to her neck, making her moan and whisper his name. Finding a spot on her throat, he began to bite and suck on the tender flesh. For the first time Wally shoved him away, her hand flying at the spot he had been working on.

“Dude!” Wally sounded indignant. “Do you want my uncle to kill you!?”

“Don’t you have accelerated healing?”

“Oh … yeah, you’re right.” She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back towards her. “Continue.”

He chuckled against her skin and did as she commanded, nipping at her neck as his hands stroked her sides, not really knowing what else to do with his hands. Her fingers were still tangled in his hair and she twisted under him, unable to stay still as she whined for more. Wally’s grip became almost painful until she finally loosened it as a noise of discomfort from Dick. 

Dick found that he wanted more of Wally, and the thought both scared and excited him. A familiar pressure and heat was building in him and he ached to buck his hips against hers, to experience her warmth and for the sweet friction, but he was too afraid of Wally’s reaction. Instead his inquisitive hands pushed Wally’s skirt up, feeling the hard muscle of her thighs and the way she trembled under the contact. The soft noises she made as he touched her fascinated him and made him burn more than any dream ever did. Without meaning to wander up so far his fingers brushed the edge of cotton panties. Cotton panties that would tear away too easily. A high pitched squeak vibrated through Wally’s chest and finally realizing that his hands were clutching the flimsy cotton, Dick quickly pulled himself away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t … This … This is too fast.” Dick managed to stop himself, somewhat scared over what had just happened. His body shook as the pleasure that filled him slipped away and he was brought back to awareness.

Wally nodded, breathless and flushed, her hands clutching his shoulders so hard that Dick was sure he’d have bruises later. “Yeah, I think, I think we should slow down.” She laughed at her own comment. “It’s pretty bad when I say we need to slow down, huh?”

Smiling back at her, he agreed. Pressing his forehead against hers, Dick tried to explain himself, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I just … you’re so beautiful and I … I can’t stop thinking about you like this.”

“It’s ok, it’s not like it didn’t feel good. It felt really, really good.” Wally’s expression was soft and understanding, though Dick could see the fringes of nervousness that she felt, mirroring his own.

“It’s too soon,” Dick said. “You haven’t even said if you want to go out with me.”

Her grin was wide and excited. “So, you want to make it official? Want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I do, I want to be your boyfriend.” His hand grasped hers and wove their fingers together as he met her swollen lips in a gentle kiss.

The door suddenly burst open with a rush of air and Dick sat straight up, his body rigid with fear at being caught. This was probably how Wally felt all the time when a thousand thoughts ran through his mind in a long, painful second. He imagined the disappointment on Alfred’s face or the exasperated look he’d get from Bruce. One awful scenario that played through Dick’s mind was of Bruce shaking his head and saying ‘No, no, you’re doing it all wrong, that’s not how you kiss a girl.’ But none of the things that ran through his mind could be more terrible than reality.

Barry stood in the doorway, speaking quickly and not immediately registering the sight in front of him as he was concerned about finding Wally at the late hour. “Hey Dick, Alfred said that Wally was here and–OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!?”

Dick realized how the scene must have looked to an overprotective uncle who was having a difficult time accepting that his niece was growing up. Dick was kneeling between Wally’s spread legs, her skirt was still pooled around her waist and bite marks were fading from her pale neck. Wally was on her back, face red enough to hide the freckles on her skin and eyes wide in terror over the situation.

Dick feared for his life.

 

Part 8

“Barry, just calm down, I’m sure it looked a lot worse than it really was.” 

Bruce’s tired voice came from his study where he and Barry Allen were having a lively discussion about their partners. Dick was sitting out in the hallway, finally changed out of his Robin costume so that only Dick Grayson remained. He leaned against the wall, eavesdropping on their conversation and overall felt lucky to still be alive. Fortunately for Dick, Alfred wasn’t far behind Barry when he walked in on Dick and Wally, and he and Wally managed to prevent the speedster from murdering the Boy Wonder. Barry immediately called Batman, forcing the Dark Knight to leave patrol early to deal with the chaos at home before it became a crime scene.

“You didn’t see them! Your son was practically molesting my niece!” Barry’s voice was a mixture of panic and anger.

“Barry …” There was a real warning in Bruce’s tone and soon both of their voices were hushed behind the closed door.

Dick couldn’t hear any more of their conversation. He felt terrible, not that he had been with Wally, but because he had caused so much trouble for Bruce and Alfred. He expected Barry to react badly to him and Wally being together, though it probably would have been better if he didn’t walk in on Dick kneeling between Wally’s legs.

A strong hand sought out his and squeezed it, making Dick look over at Wally, who was sitting next to him. She gave him her best smile, but Dick knew that it was forced. Wally was just as upset, it always grieved her when she made her uncle mad. Wrapping his arm around her, Dick pulled Wally closer to him and innocently kissed her, letting her know that no matter how angry their mentors might be at them he cared about her and he didn’t regret being with her. Then he rested his head against her broad shoulder, his face was warm from embarrassment and her freckled skin felt blissfully cool.

Dick didn’t even realize that he had dozed off on Wally until the door to the study opened and Bruce and Barry came out. The older speedster gently shook Wally’s shoulder and Dick saw that she was also asleep, leaning against him.

“Come on, Kid, let’s go home.” Barry sounded calmer, not happy, but no longer angry.

Wally glanced over at Dick and with her super speed she pressed a quick kiss on Dick’s cheek. The act was so fast that Dick wasn’t even sure that it even happened, but the halfhearted glare from Barry told him that it did. They both got to their feet and stood idly in the hallway, unsure of when they’d see each other again.

“Goodnight, Dick.” Her voice fell softly on his ears and it sent an odd shiver down Dick’s spine.

“Goodnight, Wally.”

As Dick watched Wally and Barry leave, he felt rooted to his spot and a part of him wondered how anything about being with Wally could be wrong. To care about someone so beautiful, so loyal, so funny and so strong. None of that could be wrong.

Bruce looked down at his ward and said, “In the study. Now.”

Dick shrank back a little at the annoyed tone. Ok, maybe some of it could be wrong. Like the fact that they were both pretty young and he totally had his hands under Wally’s skirt and almost pulled off her panties.

Taking a seat in the study, Dick watched as Bruce sat tiredly behind his desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m not going to lecture you and tell you that you shouldn’t be doing those kinds of things with a girl, not when we risk our lives on a daily basis. But you’re a smart boy, Dick, you should at least think about what you’re doing when the girl you’re with is the niece of over an overprotective superhero.”

Dick slouched in his seat. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re sorry, just try to think about what you’re doing next time so Barry doesn’t have a complete meltdown,” Bruce sighed. He then leaned back in his chair, his voice changing from annoyed to fatherly concern. “You probably don’t want to hear this from me, but we need to talk about this. Do you know how to put on a condom? No, you probably don’t. We’ll practice then. I think there are some bananas in the kitchen ...”

Dick wanted to die.

\---

Both Wally and Dick were grounded for a week. Bruce grounded Dick on the principle that the Flash pulled him from patrol early and yelled at him, so Dick had to suffer as well. Wally was grounded on the technicality that she was out past curfew and didn’t call to check in, which was why Barry was at Wayne Manor to begin with.

A week without patrols, going to Mount Justice and no other social interactions beyond school and Alfred wasn’t too bad. However a week without Wally was pure torture. Especially when every dream Dick had was about Wally. And the dreams were so real now that his subconscious had something work with. Dick now knew how firm Wally’s muscles were, how soft her breasts were, that she tasted like strawberry chapstick, the sound her moan when he kissed her neck, and that she liked his cape and loved his eyes. His imagination ran wild.

Alfred became pretty suspicious when Dick insisted on doing his own laundry that week, including his sheets.

But the week came to an end and there was a spring to Dick’s step the morning his punishment was lifted, coinciding with Wally’s own freedom. He was extra chatty to Alfred and beamed at Bruce, his good cheer amusing both of his guardians after a week of being grumpy. He daydreamed at the dining table about meeting with Wally later that day, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her until she laughed and moaned. 

“I have it on good authority that a certain speedster will be at Mount Justice this afternoon,” Bruce teased.

At least he didn’t have to go to Central City and throw himself down at Barry’s feet, begging for forgiveness and permission to date his beloved niece. After breakfast and morning exercises, Dick was out the door and towards Mount Justice. But the mountain was oddly empty that Saturday. He texted Wally, asking where she was so they could meet, hold hands, smile and bask in each other’s presence. Her text back told him that she was in Happy Harbor getting food at a nearby pizza place. Instead of eagerly waiting for Dick to return to Mount Justice so they could have a proper reunion, she was out getting food. Typical.

It wasn’t hard to find Wally at the restaurant. Her bright red hair stood out and she was the only girl with an extra large pizza to herself. Plus she was waving her long arms at him frantically. Sliding into the seat across from Wally, Dick drank in the sight of her. She was back to wearing boy’s clothing and she had bound herself for the run over, but she looked just as pretty to him as she did the last time he saw her. Even in her baggy jeans and button up shirt she made his heart beat faster, because he knew that under those loose clothes was a body that was equally beautiful and dangerous.

Wally grasped his hand and grinned. “God, your hot bod and cute face is a sight for sore eyes, I was going crazy while I was grounded. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your … cape.”

He chuckled at her bad flirting. “I missed you too, Wally. Gotham was lonely and Alfred isn’t very good at videogames.”

“Alfred is awesome, but there are some things that only I can do.” She winked none too subtly. Her face then became wistful as she stared at him, her thumb rubbing his wrist. “This is so cool, our first date.”

That caught Dick’s attention. First date? At a second rate pizza place in Happy Harbor? With him in just a sweatshirt and jeans he threw on in his haste to leave Gotham? Not to mention the fact that he had no flowers to give to her and he hadn’t even paid for her meal. This could not be their first date. Nothing about it said first date to him.

“No,” Dick said. “This isn’t a date.”

Wally’s face fell.

“I’m going to take you somewhere that is totally aster for our first date. You deserve the best. We’ll go to the nicest restaurant in Gotham and you’ll eat all the food you want. We’ll dance and then come back to Happy Harbor to walk on the beach where we’ll kiss under the moonlight.” Because to Dick that was a proper date. He was going to make everything perfect for their first date and do everything in his power to make Wally happy.

Wally laughed sweetly and said, “You are such a romantic, Rob.” And before he knew it, Wally was leaning across the table, her lips pressed against his. It probably looked like two boys were kissing, but Dick didn’t care.

When they made it back to Mount Justice, holding hands, the mountain was occupied. Megan and Conner had returned from a quick shopping trip and sitting in the living room with them was Barry, idly talking to them. He looked up as Dick and Wally entered the room, his eyes fixed at where their hands were joined and then up at Dick.

“Come on, young man, we have a lot to talk about.” Barry gestured for Dick to follow him outside.

Gathering his courage, because Wally was worth death by angry speedster, Dick took the Flash’s lead. Wally moved to go with them, but she was soon stopped by a curious Martian. Dick could hear Megan’s excited voice echo through the cave, “You and Dick are together? How cute!”

Going out through the backdoor of the cave and onto the ledge overlooking the water, Dick could imagine the Flash easily picking him up and throwing him over the edge. He wondered if Aqualad would hear his underwater screams and rescue him. Or would he put Wally through the grief of having to attend her boyfriend’s funeral before they could even go out on a proper date?

“I overreacted or at least that’s what Iris told me.”

The statement surprised Dick, it almost sounded like an apology.

“I love Wally a lot. I’ve loved her ever since I met her when she was five years old and she was a shy little girl,” Barry continued. “She’s like a daughter to me and I have a hard time accepting that she’s growing up. Seriously, you don’t even want to know how long it took me to stop freaking out after Wally gained her powers. But she’s becoming a young woman and at that age where she’s interested in boys.” He rested a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “I just want to know that you’ll be good to her.”

“Of course! I’d do anything to make Wally happy!” His reply was quick and eager, but it made Barry’s expression soften. Dick knew he was tempting fate, but he had to ask, “What changed your mind?”

“I’ll never think anyone will be good enough for Wally, but I’ve known you since you became Robin and I know that you’re a nice boy who will treat Wally well.” Barry’s smile was sincere. “I’ve always known that you’ve cared about her, probably before you even realized it yourself. Plus, you’re two years younger than Wally and that’s so much better than having to deal with a certain older boy who can’t stop staring at Wally, rebelled against his mentor and lives by himself unsupervised in an apartment on the west coast.” Barry’s tone had changed, grinding out the words from behind clenched teeth as he pictured another scenario.

Thank god for Roy for making him look like a much better option. Maybe it was a good thing for Roy that Wally rejected him, or else the archer might not have lived to see his fast approaching eighteenth birthday. “I’m happy that I have your trust and I promise I won’t break Wally’s heart.”

“Good.” Then Barry’s hand on his shoulder tightened on the verge of being painful and Dick’s earlier thoughts of being thrown off the mountain returned. “Because let me tell you this, if you make her cry I will _break_ you, do I make myself clear? If she comes running to me because you were mean to her I will vibrate you into a wall and leave you in it. If you break a promise to her or let her down there will be consequences. Do you understand the _misery_ I will put you through if you _think_ about hurting her?”

Dick nodded, his eyes as wide as saucers. Barry had obviously learned something from Bruce about the art of intimidation. Maybe Dick needed to rethink how intimate he wanted to be with Wally.

Barry was a satisfied and gave Dick a pat on the shoulder that was harder than it needed to be. “Good. Then you may date Wally.”

\---

After spending the night at Mount Justice with his team, sleeping in a separate room from Wally of course, Dick returned home for lunch the next day to tell Bruce and Alfred of Barry’s approval. The grin on his face had yet to leave, despite the bodily harm Barry threatened him with. He could still picture the happy look on Wally’s face and the tight hug she gave her uncle when Barry told her that he approved of her relationship with Dick. Though the complete adoration in her eyes when she looked at Barry made Dick question if she knew exactly how far her uncle would go to protect her.

The team was happy for them as well. Artemis was a little disappointed that she was wrong about Roy, but Dick reassured her that would have been a disastrous idea. Kaldur quietly expressed his joy for them and while Dick could see the loneliness in their team leader that Megan had talked about, he knew that there was nothing between Kaldur and Wally. Conner just gave them a smile and later asked Dick how he managed to tell Wally his feelings. And Megan was their biggest supporter, squealing over how adorable they were together and told Dick that one day he would be taller than Wally. Overall, it had been a really good day.

“I’m glad Barry came to his senses,” Bruce said, his voice was sly and Dick knew that he and Barry had been talking all week with Bruce advocating the merits of his adopted son. “Wally is a nice girl and a strong ally, she’ll be good first girlfriend for you.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Dick beamed. He had started planning his future with Wally ever since he got Barry’s reluctant blessings to date her. “Because I plan on marrying Wally.”

“Oh, that’s—Wait, what!?”

“You must tell me when you and Miss Wally plan on having children, Master Dick, so I can speedster proof the manor and the Batcave,” Alfred said with dry humor.

Smiling over at the older man, Dick replied, “That won’t be for a long time, Alfred, but I’ll give you a heads up. I hope we have lots of kids, I want a big family.”

Alfred just nodded politely and gave Bruce a teasing glance. “I look forward to having children in the manor again, even if they will be speedsters who will eat us out of house and home.”

“Hey, our kids will be acrobats too!” Dick added. “They’ll be speedster acrobats. Acro-sters! No, wait! Speed-bats!”

The old butler chuckled. “Ah, so they will hang from the chandeliers as well.”

All the color drained out of Bruce’s face. Suddenly he gripped Dick’s shoulders and said with all seriousness, “Promise me that if you marry Wally that you will _adopt_ your children.”

Dick blinked, then smiled and nodded. As long as he and Wally were together he could make some small concessions to his plans.

 

Epilogue - The Best Laid Plans of Dick Grayson

_Step 2: Have the Perfect First Date_

“Of course the _Penguin_ had to ruin our first date. He isn’t even a cool villain.” Robin whined from where he sat on a rooftop with Kid Flash in Gotham, a bag of fast food between them. All of his plans for a romantic evening with Wally were ruined by the goddamn Penguin.

Kid Flash only laughed and held out her fries to Robin, who grabbed one but took no pleasure in eating it. “Dude, it’s fine. This is so us. I think it made for a memorable first date and I have a souvenir.” She held up the Penguin’s hat, rather pleased with herself.

Robin’s mouth pressed into a firm line, his determination setting in. “Our date isn’t over yet.” Getting to his feet, he held his hand out KF. “May I have this dance?”

She flushed brightly and stuttered, “You know I, I don’t, I can’t—”

Robin pulled her up, guiding her hands to his shoulders then placed his hands on her waist and began to move to music that only he could hear. Kid Flash was tense, but she slowly relaxed and moved with him.

“You are such a dork.” Her hands locked behind his neck and she grinned, “Best first date ever.”

 

_Step 3: Get Rid of Rivals_

Robin could deal with the fact that Roy liked Wally. They came to an understanding. If Roy ever made a move on Wally, he knew what Robin would cut off with a rusty birdarang. And if Robin ever hurt Wally, he knew where Roy would shove several of his arrows.

Robin could deal with the fact that Piper, a Central City Rogue, had a crush on Kid Flash. Mainly because the teen Rogue thought that KF was a boy. And the Flash made it very clear how he felt about the situation after Piper grabbed KF’s ass. It took both Kid Flash and the first Flash to stop the Flash from strangling Piper.

But what Robin couldn’t deal with was John Stewart.

Standing in the Allens’ backyard for a barbeque with the Garricks and the two Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Robin seethed silently. Wally was talking to both the Green Lanterns, but most of her attention was focused on John. And while Hal was Uncle Hal, John was just John.

John smiled too easily at Wally, complimented her, made note that she was wearing a Green Lantern sweatshirt, told her what a fine young woman she was becoming, that her control over her powers were improving, and teased her for having a boyfriend. Wally ate it all up. She laughed and blushed when John placed a casual hand on her shoulder.

Robin watched as Wally was called away by her aunt. He then approached the two Lanterns and tried to make pleasant conversation.

“Barry told us that you and Wally have been dating for a couple of months,” John said, his tone light. “Wally is a really special girl.”

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend,” Robin repeated, sounding dangerously like Batman, “and don’t you forget it!”

Robin stomped away, leaving behind him a very confused John Stewart and Hal Jordan, who was laughing hysterically.

 

_Step 6: Declare Never Ending Love ~~in Romantic Fashion~~_

“Don’t move, Rob,” Kid Flash said shakily as she pressed her hand against Robin’s shoulder, keeping him from trying to struggle against the piece of concrete on his leg. “Miss M said that Superboy is on his way.”

Robin looked up at KF, the light from his flashlight allowed him to see the dirt and blood that covered her face and the fear in her eyes. They were trapped under a collapsed building and while he leg wasn’t completely crushed, he knew it was broken. Only a pain pill that KF freed from his belt and gave to him made it bearable. Beyond the blood on her face, Kid Flash looked fine at first glance, but he saw the awkward way her right arm hung and he knew that it had healed wrong.

They could have easily died. All too easily and he would have never told Wally how he really felt. It was a crappy time to tell her, but Robin didn’t want to take any more chances. He couldn’t go on another second without telling Wally how he felt about her.

Reaching up to touch her cheek that was streaked with blood, Robin whispered, “I love you, Wally.”

 

_Step 5: ~~Don’t Fight~~ Accept That Fights Happen_

“In case you’ve forgotten, let me remind you that I’m a meta!” Kid Flash yelled, throwing her goggles at Robin. “I don’t need you constantly taking hits for me!”

“Well, if you wouldn’t rush into fights I wouldn’t have to!” Robin yelled back, their team shrinking away from the normally cute couple.

KF took a step towards her boyfriend, using her height to tower over him. “Says the boy who vanishes into thin air without a word!”

“You’re supposed to take my lead!”

“If I recall, Kaldur is the leader of this team, not you! I don’t need to take your lead!”

“Well, get used to it, because one day I will be, which is more than I can say about you!”

One moment Kid Flash was standing in front of Robin and the next she was gone and the distinct slam of a bedroom door echoed through the cave. Robin never felt dumber in his life, automatically running towards her room to beg for forgiveness.

 

_Step 13: Make Love for First Time ~~on Romantic Honeymoon~~ in Bedroom While No One is Home_

“Oh god, I’m hurting you!” Dick saw the way Wally grimaced and tensed as he pushed in and he panicked.

Dick was more scared than Wally. Despite the desire that ran through his body and the beautiful girl under him, anxiety crept up in him, strangling the last bit of confidence out of him. He tried to concentrate on the good things, Wally’s eyes, the blush dusting her cheeks, the freckle above her nipple, and the little fact that he was inside of Wally and it really felt amazing. But he was too aware of the fact that he was naked with the exception of a condom, that Wally was naked, that Alfred might come home early, that they were still teenagers, and that this was hurting Wally.

“I’m ok,” Wally said, but he could hear the pain in her voice. Her hand stroked his cheek and she kissed him, tasting like strawberry chapstick. “It kind of hurts, but really, I’ve been stabbed, shot, thrown through glass, choked, electrocuted, almost drowned, and crushed by a building. This pain nothing, you’re not that big.”

Despite being inside of Wally, Dick noticed that he was softening at the thought of all the ways his girlfriend had been hurt in the past. “Ok, you’re not helping.”

“Huh? Oh … Oh! Sorry! I’ll fix that.” Then she closed her eyes in concentration and vibrated her hips softly.

“Fuck, Wally!” Dick gasped out, his body shaking with arousal and he couldn’t stop his hips from moving.

Wally grinned. “That’s the plan.”

 

_Step 10: Propose in ~~Super Romantic Fashion~~ Panic_

After Wally called him crying, Dick did two things. First he threw up and then he went to Mount Justice. To be honest, he threw up again when he got there. Now he sat in her room, listening to the voices from the connecting bathroom where Wally, Artemis and Megan were gathered. Soon Megan phased through the bathroom door, she was getting better at that and Dick might have said so if he wasn’t so scared.

Megan gave him a reassuring smile and a hug. “It’s negative.”

“You get to live a little longer, Boy Blunder! No baby birds anytime soon!” Artemis yelled through the door while Wally laughed.

Dick sighed with relief as Megan phased back into the bathroom. He reached into his pocket and fished out his mother’s engagement ring. It looked like he wasn’t going to give it to Wally today.

 

_Step 4: ~~Earn Barry’s Complete Trust~~ Accept that No Matter How Much Barry Likes You, He’ll Never Completely Trust You_

Temptation was not a word in Dick’s vocabulary, not even in his list of butchered words. Because Wally was all he needed. Brains, beauty, a wicked sense of humor, and a body that could run faster than the speed of sound. Just because Dick felt that way, didn’t mean that his every move wasn’t being monitored by his girlfriend’s uncle.

“I saw the way you were looking at that woman, Grayson! That hug!”

“Barbara is just a family friend! There’s nothing between us, never has and never will be! I love Wally!” Dick backed away slowly from the seething speedster, hoping that Wally would show up and save him. She usually had a pretty good sense for when her uncle was going to threaten him.

Strong hands grabbed the front of Dick’s shirt, bringing him nose to nose with an angry Barry Allen. “Make sure that it stays that way, because I know exactly where I’m going to dump your body if it doesn’t.”

No one would ever be good enough for Barry Allen’s little girl.

 

_Step 10: Propose in ~~Super Romantic Fashion~~ Appending Apocalypse  & Step 11: Get Married (in Same Appending Apocalypse)_

“Marry me.”

Kid Flash’s mouth dropped open. “Rob, the world is going to end and that’s all you can say?”

“There’s nothing else to say!” Robin grabbed her arms, his fingers digging painfully into her flesh. “I want to die as your husband! I want to go knowing that I’ve promised myself to you.”

“Dick.” Her green eyes watered.

He took off his mask and pushed back her cowl and goggles. He wanted nothing more than to marry Wally and if this was the end, then he wanted to be with her. “Marry me.”

Wally hesitated and then finally nodded.

Dick fumbled with his utility belt and pulled out a ring.

“You really have everything in there,” Wally laughed in disbelief and took off her left glove, holding out her hand to him. “I don’t even have a candy bar in my cupboards and you have a ring.”

“I knew this would be bad and I didn’t want anything to happen without giving you my mom’s ring.” His face twisted into a saddened smile as he slid the ring onto her long finger and his chest tightened in the best way when he saw that it fit. “I will love you forever, Wallace Rudolph West. I promise to love you, to be the best husband I can be and to always fight the good fight by your side.”

Wally choked out a sob and Dick couldn’t stop his own tears. “I love you, Richard John Grayson and I will be honored to be your wife. I love you and I promise to always love you and screw till death do us part, because you’re not escaping me in the afterlife.”

Dick’s fingers wrapped around the goggles Wally pushed into his hand, the only thing she had to give him other than her love. The world was literally falling apart around them and the chances that they’d see tomorrow were slim. But they could have this moment.

They kissed. As husband and wife.

 

_Step 11: Get Married (For Real)_

Apparently impromptu marriage vows on the verge of the end of the world (that didn’t actually end thanks to the Justice League) did not count as a wedding. Both Barry and Bruce insisted that they have a real one. Well, Bruce insisted and Barry held Dick over the ledge of Mount Justice and told him that his baby girl deserved a real wedding. Wally and Dick were hesitant to agree, they wanted to save their money for their future, but then Bruce said he would pay for everything.

Agreeing to let Bruce pay for the wedding might not have been the best idea. The event was a lot larger and grander than either Dick or Wally could imagine. Wally freaked out when she found out that her simple wedding dress cost over ten thousand dollars, not including the shoes, veil, flowers, and jewelry. Even Dick, who was used to the extravagance of Bruce’s parties, was shocked at how much Bruce put into the wedding. No detail was too small, no price was too high and no wedding planner was good enough. Bruce handled everything himself, with Barry and Alfred acting as his assistants.

The ceremony was small, with only friends and family invited. Tim, Dick’s adopted brother, stood at his side as his best man with Kaldur and Conner behind them, and Roy was Wally’s ‘maid of honor’ alongside Megan and Artemis. But while the ceremony was small and intimate, the reception was huge. Wally got dragged out onto the dance floor, being swept off her feet by Kaldur. Dick stood on the side, content to watch the way the skirt of Wally’s wedding dress moved around her long legs, the sparkle of her wedding band on her finger and the pleasant laugh she gave when Roy cut in.

Bruce managed to sneak up on Dick, nudging him lightly in the ribs. Dick’s adopted father smiled at him, an odd look of a pride that was different than the one that he gave Dick when took down a criminal or graduated from college. It was more serene and contented. A pride that came from knowing that Dick did the right thing for himself.

“You’re going to be very happy with Wally,” Bruce said confidently.

Dick smiled back. “I already am.”

 

_Step 8: Become a Kick Ass Team as ~~Robin and Kid Flash~~ Nightwing and the Flash_

“What do you think?”

It was almost like Barry Allen was standing in their apartment in Bludhaven, except a little shorter and Dick knew that under the red material of the Flash uniform was a very female body. It made him want push back the cowl over his wife’s head, run his hands through red hair, peel back the spandex to expose freckled skin, unbind the bandages around her chest—

“Stop undressing me with your mind, I already know that I’m hot. What I want to know is what do you think of me being the Flash? About Uncle Barry going part time?” Wally looked at herself in the mirror and frowned a little.

“I think this was a long time coming. You couldn’t be Kid Flash forever, right?” Dick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands smoothed out the uniform at her hips, letting his fingers linger. He pulled back her cowl, kissed the back of her neck and ran his hands up her chest. “You are going to be an incredible Flash.”

“I always thought I’d come up with my own identity, like you being Nightwing.” Wally braced herself against the wall as Dick’s hands slipped under the top of her new uniform and started to undo her bandages and cupped her breasts, teasing her. She leaned into his touch as she asked, “Do you think you’ll ever become Batman?”

Dick snorted. “Me? As Batman? That’s never going to happen.”

 

_Step 14: Buy a Home Together_

“I don’t like this place. The windows face east, we’ll bake in morning.”

“You complained that the last place didn’t have eastern windows!”

“Yeah well, this one has too many. And I don’t like the kitchen sink.”

“Oh for the love of– We can remodel!”

“Maybe we should look for a house instead of a condo.”

“We looked at houses and you said you wanted a condo!”

“We should get a house in Central City.”

“Not this again! We’re living in Gotham and that is that! Bruce and Tim need the help and in case you’ve forgotten, they’re family, so we’re going to help them. I’m going to go talk to the agent and we are getting this condo!”

Dick pouted as Wally stormed out of the unit they were looking at to go find the agent. “I wanted to live in Central City.”

 

_Step 15: ~~Have Five Kids!~~_

Bruce’s hand rested heavily on Dick’s shoulder. “Dr. Thompson said it was the stress from the attack. There’s nothing either of you could have done.”

“I should have been there with her.”

“You couldn’t have predicted that the Joker would attack.”

Bruce didn’t understand and it annoyed Dick. “It’s my responsibility to protect my family!”

“You can’t blame yourself. Do you blame Alfred for taking Wally out?”

He shook his head. No, no one was responsible other than the Joker, who was back in Arkham Asylum. A fate far too kind for him considering what they had lost. “I need to see her.”

Bruce nodded and Dick went up to his old bedroom where Wally was resting. After trying so hard, so many disappointments and heartache, it seemed like this time it would work out. But that afternoon all those hopes were crushed by a twisted, cackling maniac.

Sliding into the bed next to his wife, Dick wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She couldn’t bring herself to even look at him. Wally blamed herself, she always did.

“I lost our baby, Dick,” Wally sobbed, “I lost our baby.”

“No, it’s not your fault, it’s never your fault,” Dick whispered, his voice raw with grief and anger. Grief for never getting to meet their son and for Wally’s pain and anger at himself for failing to protect his family.

 

_Step 15.5: Adopt 5 Kids!_

“Father said you and West are planning on adopting a baby,” Damian stated, interrupting Dick and Wally’s quiet breakfast together.

“I didn’t hear the door open. Did you break the lock on the window again?” Dick asked, not bothering to formally greet his littlest brother and munched on a strip of bacon.

Damian ignored his older brother and continued, “I believe both of you would make adequate parents. Here is the child you will adopt. He is not a baby, but he will be a better son than you deserve.” He threw a folder on the kitchen table and went to go help himself to some breakfast.

“Isn’t Damian the sweetest?” Wally murmured sarcastically as she watched Dick open the folder and suddenly became interested, snatching up the picture on file. It was of a redheaded ten year old boy holding a teddy bear.

“I wonder why Damian wants us to adopt this kid.” Dick looked through the papers with Wally and asked to himself, “Who is Colin Wilkes?”

Wally was still staring at the photo in her hands and replied, “He’s our son.”

 

_Step 16: Be a ~~Normal Family~~ Crazy Family of Heroes_

“Colin, you can go on patrol once you’ve finished your homework,” Dick told his son as he finished up making dinner. “You need to eat all of your vegetables too.”

“Aw, but—”

“Don’t whine, young man, or we won’t go to the Batcave tomorrow to help Grandpa Bruce with his case.”

“But Damian¬ said to—”

“Listen to your dad, Colin,” Wally warned. Then she looked over Colin’s shoulder spying his math homework on the kitchen table. “Did you want me to help you there, kiddo?”

Colin smiled sheepishly. “Maybe.”

“Alright, let’s see what we have here.” Wally helped Colin finish his homework while Dick started setting the table. As they settled for dinner, Wally remembered something. “Oh, Colin, Uncle Barry called and asked if you wanted to visit his lab next week. He wants to show you the experiment that gave us our powers.”

“Really? Cool!” Colin beamed, he loved going to see Barry and Iris, mainly because they spoiled him so much.

Dick lifted an eyebrow at the mention of the notorious experiment. “Is Barry trying to give Colin super speed?”

“Of course not! He wouldn’t risk Colin’s wellbeing like that.” Wally dropped a kiss on the top of her son’s head. “My baby is already a great hero.”

“I am?” Colin asked.

“Yes, you are,” Dick ruffled his hair. “Now, eat your dinner and you can go on patrol with Damian.”

“Dad, will you come out with us? You too, Mommy.”

“Sure,” Dick answered with a smile. “It’ll be a nice family outing.”

 

_Step 15: Have Five Kids!_

“This is from your old sundress and this is the inside of Dick’s cape,” Megan pointed out to Wally the different patches on the red and yellow quilt she made for the new addition to the West-Grayson family. “And this is from your Kid Flash uniform.”

Wally’s eyes misted over and she cried over how wonderful the quilt was, how wonderful the party was and how wonderful everyone was being to her and her family. Colin was at his mother’s side in an instant and she pulled him into a crushing hug, telling him that he was the best son ever and that he’d be an even better big brother to his little sister. Colin clutched onto his mother, with his teddy bear in one hand and his own quilt that his Aunt Megan made for him in the other.

Dick stood off to the side with a sleeping newborn in his arms, Iris Mary West-Grayson, while Wally and their son started opening other presents for the baby. The baby shower was thrown after their daughter was born, because neither Dick nor Wally wanted to get their hopes up about the pregnancy. But nine months later a perfectly healthy baby girl with shocking blue eyes was born into the world.

“She’s beautiful, though not as beautiful as my Lian,” Roy smiled at the baby. “You should go open presents with your wife and son. I’m sure Bruce and Barry are fighting each other for a turn to hold little Iris.”

“Nah, I like her right where she is.” Dick didn’t want to surrender his hold on his baby girl. He now understood the protectiveness that Barry felt for Wally. He felt protective of Colin, but there was something different that tugged at Dick’s heartstrings when he looked at Iris. It was the beginnings of a relationship between a father and a daughter. Though god forbid if he became the next Barry Allen in terms of protectiveness.

“Uh, is it just me or did your little brother just give your daughter a sword?” Roy interrupted Dick’s train of thoughts and pointed to where Wally and Colin were opening presents, both of them staring blankly at Damian’s present.

Dick just sighed. “I guess that will be another ‘for later’ present. We’ll put it with the pink grappling gun Tim made and the motorcycle Jason sent."

 

_Step 1: Make Wally Happy_

Dick lounged on the bed as he stared at the silhouette of his wife, who as talking to Bruce on the phone, as she stood in front of the large window of their hotel room, thanking him for the getaway vacation for their ten year anniversary. Wally was tall, rivaling Dick in height, and even as an adult she lacked the same curves she was missing as a teenager. Her body was conditioned from years of running and crime fighting, with the combination of her lifestyle and genetics Wally didn’t look very feminine most of the time. She still wore men’s clothes and her hair, while longer than she kept it as a teenager, was still short. But as she stood there, the neon lights of the city illuminating her features in the darkness and wearing only a thin, red nightgown, Dick wondered how he ever thought she was boy.

“Thank you, Bruce, the hotel room is amazing,” Wally said into her cell phone. “Give all of the kids a kiss for me and tell them we miss them … Uh-huh, yeah, that’s normal for John, don’t worry, Alfred knows what to do …” Wally was referring to their newly adopted son, John Bartholomew West-Grayson, who was having some issues feeding. “Good … We will … Yeah, Dick is totally giving me that look … Thanks, I’ll talk to you soon, bye.”

“What if I wanted to talk to Bruce?” Dick teased as Wally turned off her phone.

“I have a feeling that’s the last thing you want to do.” She crawled onto the bed, the thin straps of her nightgown sliding off her shoulders. It didn’t take long for Dick to rip it off of her and Wally was scandalized. “Hey! I don’t mind you ruining my other clothes, but I actually liked that.”

“I’ll buy twenty more,” Dick promised as Wally did away with his clothes.

“I know you will, you bought me twenty new dresses after Megan spilled spaghetti sauce on my old yellow sundress.”

“I loved that sundress, it was important.” Dick rolled on top of Wally and attacked her lips.

After taking a shower together, which only led to more sex, they finally settled down for the night. Their arms wrapped around each other as they laid in bed, Wally’s head resting on Dick’s chest and they quietly reflected on their years together. About their friends, their family, their kids, their partnership in crime fighting, their closeness, their teenage years. Everything that they had together, joined together ever since that moment when an eleven year old Robin met a thirteen year old Kid Flash and they became friends, then bros, then a couple and finally married. It was as Dick always knew it would be once he got Barry’s approval to date Wally.

“This was a great idea,” Wally grinned as she pressed herself closer to Dick. “Nothing could be better in our lives, you know? You, the kids, everything is more than I could have ever asked for. Did you ever think our lives would end up like this?”

Dick had to laugh. “Wally, I’ve been planning for this since I was thirteen.”


End file.
